Emil Blonsky (Earth-2004)
Emil Blonsky is a former special-ops commando with the British Royal Marines on loan to General Thaddeus Ross in his efforts to capture Bruce Banner. Blonsky was injected with a replicated variant of the Super Soldier Serum and was later transfused with Banner's gamma-irradiated blood, causing him to transform into the Hulk-sized Abomination. History Emil Blonsky was born in Russia and raised in England, where he eventually joined the Royal Marines of the British Armed Forces, and was swiftly promoted to the rank of Captain. Despite receiving an incredible track record, Blonsky refused to be promoted to Colonel, claiming that he wanted to be a fighter for as long as he could. Despite reaching the age of 39, Blonsky refused to allow his body to slow down, and continued to be considered one of the most formidable fighters in the Armed Forces. During a black ops mission in South America to take down a terrorist cartel, Blonsky and his team instead found the terrorists' base destroyed, but with no sign of weaponry being fired. Finding a boy, Miguel, Blonsky learned that "an American" had helped him find the base after he got lost, but was assaulted by the terrorist leader. Following that, the boy claimed that the American turned into a monster, confusing Blonsky. When General Thaddeus Ross discovered the fugitive Bruce Banner's location in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, he ordered his commander to put together a combat team to capture him. Due to the dangerous nature of confronting Banner, they brought in Blonsky for his track record as a veteran soldier to be the field leader for the operation. However, because they intended to take Banner out quickly and silently, General Ross decided not to brief Blonsky on Banner's condition as Hulk. Blonsky later met with General Thaddeus Ross where Ross then explained that the Hulk was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that was inspired by World War II era military bio-force enhancement research or "Super-Soldiers", as Blonsky put it. They went on to discuss how Blonsky's age was starting to slow him down in the field, and he had no desire to move up in the ranks; Ross suggested that he knew a way to help make him stronger. Blonsky, seeking revenge and enticed by witnessing Hulk's power, volunteered as an experimental test subject in order to capture Banner. General Ross explained that he would receive a small dose of a replicated variant of the Super Soldier Serum, originally created by Dr. Abraham Erskine for Project Rebirth and, if anything went wrong, he would be pulled from the mission. Blonsky received the injections, including an extremely painful injection into his bone marrow, coming out with his strength, speed and agility heightened to remarkable levels. Blonsky suffered extensive physical injuries that would normally leave a person either hospitalized and unable to move for years, or in a comatose state or deceased. However, due to the effects of his variant of the Super Soldier Serum, he fully regenerated from all of his injuries in less than 24 hours. As the hospital staff examined his healing process, Blonsky was visited by Thaddeus Ross; when Ross asked how he was feeling, Blonsky expressed his desire to go after Banner once again.Blonsky was given a second, larger dosage of the Super Soldier Serum, which fully enhanced his body and once again increased his strength and healing power, but gained strange physical effects such as having his spine mildly deformed. Blonsky also began to lose his connection with reality and he became more power-hungry for Hulk's god-like power. Blonsky did not inform General Ross of these changes and instead continued to go on his mission to find him. With Bruce Banner now captured and being taken away for questioning by General Thaddeus Ross, Blonsky learned of a large supply of gamma irradiated blood, derived from Banner's blood, that had been synthesized by Samuel Sterns. Craving power similar to Hulk, he demanded that Sterns, attacking Major Kathleen Sparr in the process, subject him to a transfusion of Banner's gamma-irradiated blood. Sterns warned that the combination of the Super Soldier formula and Banner's blood would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an abomination. Blonsky, however, was less than concerned about the side effects, and Sterns promptly administered the transfusion. As Blonsky mutated into the Abomination, a monstrous creature, with a body larger than Hulk's and his spine now protruding from his back, he knocked away Sterns and, drunk on the incredible power, Blonsky then escaped the laboratory by destroying a wall and attacking his fellow soldier. Having finally attained his wish for power even greater than Hulk's, Abomination began a rampage through Harlem as a demonstration of his new, god-like strength, challenging any authorities who attempted to stop him. Though uncertain if he had rid himself of Hulk forever, Bruce Banner, feeling responsible for Abomination's creation, knew Hulk was the only thing that could stop Blonsky. Thus, Banner jumped from the helicopter in an attempt to re-trigger his transformation. He emerged from a crater in the street below as Hulk. He fought Hulk, but after a long fight, was defeated and knocked out. Forever trapped in his monster form, Abomination was held at a high security prison formally used to hold Mutants. The Mind Games When Shadelock teleported many individuals to Sakaar for The Mind Games, Abomation was among them, freeing him from prison at last. However, he ended up worse off, as during the intial bloodbath, be attacked Thanos, who broke his arm and destroyed his body with the power stone. Category:Earth-2004 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Abomination Category:Killed by Thanos Category:Super Strength